Tapes
Tapes are a semi-important feature in Yandere Simulator. Their main function is to tell lore during gameplay. There are currently 12 tapes in total, out of which 10 are hidden around the school. The 11th and 12th tape are found in Yandere-chan's basement. When walking up to a tape, the player can press E''' (PC) or '''A (controller) as a circle appears that says "Pick Up". When pressed, the tape will enter Yandere-chan's inventory, although not shown. Tape Locations: The first four tapes are located at each of the four corners surrounding the school. The fifth tape is under the sakura tree atop the hill behind the school. The next four tapes are in the courtyard, each is in one of the four corners. Finally, the last tape is located next to the wall between the two exit doors at the back of the school. The tapes can be played in the cassette player in the Computer Lab, located on the third floor. Before a tape plays, the player is able to use the left and right keys to select the category of tapes the player desires to listen to: the Mysterious Tapes or the Basement Tapes. While a tape is playing, the left and right arrow keys are used to rewind or fast forward, E''' to pause, and '''Q to stop the tape from playing. No times in-game passes when a tape is playing. If there are parts of the story that can't be revealed by normal gameplay, more cassette tapes will be added.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631900025929371648 They "do not have a direct impact on gameplay; they are just there for player to learn about the game's lore and backstory."https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651842531991252992 There's a wifi signal on the right top corner of Yandere-chan's phone which reveals whether the player is close to a tape or not. Five bars means the player is close to a tape; zero bars means the opposite. Mysterious Tapes :Main Article: Mysterious Tapes The Mysterious Tapes are narrated by The Journalist who talks about his past. The setting is sometime before the start of Yandere-chan's special school year. Basement Tapes :Main Article: Basement Tapes The Basement Tapes are in a third-person perspective telling about the relationship of Ryoba Aishi and her senpai. The setting is after the court case and beyond. Headmaster's Tapes :Main Article: Headmaster's Tapes There will be a series of cassette tapes elaborating on The Headmaster and more of the school.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661277980820242433 Trivia *The Mysterious Tapes were first shown off in "August 1st Build Delayed". All the Mysterious Tapes were implemented in the August 12th, 2015 Build. *Instead of tapes, there used to be an original plan where Yandere-chan would learn about the murders through scattered newspaper articles.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641130594936623104 **In the future, there may be diary pages along with the tapes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655901850609127424 *There is a planned tape to explain why Info-chan is in a one member club that is exempt from school rules as soon as an appropriate voice actor is found.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649346497146843136 Gallery Capture-1.PNG|"August 1st Build Delayed". December3rd2015MysteriousTape9.png|December 3rd, 2015. Mysterious Tape #9. December3rd2015CassetteTapePlayerHud.png|December 3rd, 2015. December3rd2015MysteriousTape3Playing.png|December 3rd, 2015. Mysterious Tape #3 playing. Category:Interactable Category:Collectibles Category:Tapes